1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus mounted with a module in its case, for example, to a structure for restricting free removal relating to a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is equipped with modules mounted within its case. Modules of various types may be mounted in the electronic apparatus. Some of these modules are designed to restrict a user's free removal in view of safety or prevention of a failure of the electronic apparatus.
For example, as regards a module to which an antenna cable is connected, wireless LAN standards prohibit removal of the module itself and the cable connected to it (see, e.g., U.S. Wireless Standard FCC-15 407(d)).
A game machine, control elements of which cannot be removed with ease, is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-154462, for example. This game machine comprises a control board to which the control elements are attached and a removal preventing member for preventing removal of the control elements. The removal preventing member has a supporting member, a holding plate, and a locking member.
The supporting member is provided in front of the control elements on the control board. The locking member is provided behind the control elements on the control board. The holding plate is located ranging from the supporting member to the locking member. Since the holding plate closely covers the control elements from above, it is difficult to remove the control elements.
In mounting in the case the removal preventing member for preventing the removal of the module, it is fixed on, for example, a circuit board that is situated off the module. Specifically, the removal preventing member requires accommodation space that extends beyond a region for the module. Further, a member or a hole for fixing the module must be formed on the circuit board.
For example, the holding plate of the game machine is fixed to the control board with the supporting member and the locking member between them. Thus, the supporting member and the locking member are provided on the control board in order to fix the holding plate.
On the other hand, modern electronic apparatuses require further miniaturization, and members associated with the module are expected to be mounted as efficiently as possible. If a wide space, fixing member, or hole is needed to attach the removal preventing member or the holding plate, the mounting cannot be regarded as efficient.